Drapes are used during surgical procedures to create and maintain a sterile environment about the surgical site. Draping materials are selected to create and maintain an effective barrier that minimizes the passage of microorganisms between non-sterile and sterile areas. To be effective, a barrier material should be resistant to blood, aqueous fluid, and abrasion, as lint-free as possible, and drapable. When used during surgery, drapes prevent blood and other bodily fluids from contaminating the sterile field.
A variety of surgical drapes exist, but most share several common features. Most drapes are made of a water-repellent or water-impermeable material, or are coated with such a material, to prevent the passage of bodily fluids as well as contaminating microorganisms. Many of today's surgical drapes are made of disposable nonwoven fabrics, plastic film, or papers.
Surgical drapes will commonly have an opening or aperture (more commonly known in the medical field as a "fenestration") through which the surgical procedure is performed. In certain procedures, more than one surgical site is used. In these more complex procedures, the patient must be draped using a plurality of drapes or must be re-draped between procedures.
An adhesive material may be attached to the periphery of the drape material about the fenestration so that the drape can be held in place around the surgical site and so that blood will not pass between the drape and the patient's body. The combination of the drape itself and the adhesive material around the perimeter of the aperture ensures a barrier between the surgical wound and the remainder of the body. Some drapes utilize incise materials which extend over the fenestration. The incise materials are typically transparent plastic films having an adhesive side which adheres to the surgical site of the patient. In such draping systems, the drape is secured to the patient by at least the incise material.
Electric cords and suction lines running along the patient are usually clamped or tied to the edges of the outer sheet on the surgical table. These cords or lines can become entangled, and when pulled may cause devices to fall to the floor and become unsterile. The clamps and ties are usually not versatile or strong enough to allow easy addition or removal of tubes and electrical lines. This results in delay in surgery while operating room personnel undo and re-affix clamps. Providing drapes that are suitable for use in surgical procedures adequate mechanisms to secure such cords and lines remains a concern of health care professionals.
To minimize the costs and risks associated with surgical procedures, it is desirable to provide a one-piece drape that is easy to apply, provides multiple surgical sites and adequate mechanisms for retention of cords and lines, and may be tailored for specific types of surgery.